Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Devastador321
Summary: #Kiriasuweek2017


_Hola a todos y bienvenidos al fic correspondiente al ultimo dia de la #Kiriasuweek2017 debo decir que convine muchos temas en un solo fic por lo que no publique nada hasta hoy asi que sin mas que decir que lo disfruten_

* * *

La Segunda Guerra Sino-japonesa comenzó en 1937, cuando Japón atacó en profundidad a China desde su plataforma en Manchuria. El 7 de julio de 1937, Japón, después de haber ocupado Manchuria desde 1931, lanzó otro ataque contra China cerca de Pekín, la capital del norte. Los japoneses terminaron de ocupar el norte rápidamente, pero fueron detenidos finalmente en la batalla de Shanghái.

Debido a que la guerra en China se prolongaba más de lo planeado, los oficiales nacionalistas del ejército reanudaron la lucha por el control de Mongolia y Siberia con Rusia. En la primavera de 1939, fuerzas soviéticas y japonesas chocaron en la frontera de Mongolia.

Kazuto Kirigaya un joven soldado pelinegro de aproximadamente 25 años llevaba a su compañero Ryoutarou en los hombros ya que fue alcanzado por un disparo de artillería hacia la tienda medica por órdenes del sargento Agil.

Al llegar a la tienda lo primero que hizo fue pedir indicaciones de la doctora que se encontraba ahí y en una rápida reacción esta le indico donde acostar al herido para revisar sus heridas las cuales eran de gravedad lo cual ocasionaba que Ryoutarou no se mantuviera quieto por lo que pidió ayuda a Kazuto para inmovilizarlo mientras ella le inyectaba la morfina para posteriormente limpiar la herida y detener la hemorragia.

Una vez terminado esto y gracias al apoyo de Kazuto procedió a extraer los trozos de metal enterrados en su cuerpo lo cual gracias a la morfina no fue doloroso.

La doctora estaba realmente impresionada por como el chico pelinegro se preocupaba por su compañero, eso hablaba del compañerismo y trabajo en equipo que tenía el ejército imperial japonés.

-Tranquilo soldado tu compañero estará bien dentro de poco tiempo – dijo la chica

-Kazuto… mi nombre es Kazuto Kirigaya – dijo presentándose

-Mucho gusto, soy Asuna Yuuki – contesto la doctora

Después de esta batalla, la Unión Soviética y Japón estuvieron en paz. El 1 de septiembre de 1939, Alemania invadió Polonia, usando el pretexto de un ataque polaco simulado en un puesto fronterizo alemán. La llanura polaca ofrecía una ventaja para el desplazamiento de los blindados alemanes, aunque los bosques y las carreteras mal construidas eran problemas que hacían más arduo el avance. Alemania avanzó usando la 'guerra relámpago'. El Reino Unido y Francia le dieron dos días a Alemania para retirarse de Polonia. Una vez que pasó la fecha límite, el 3 de septiembre, el Reino Unido, Australia, y Nueva Zelanda le declararon la guerra a Alemania, seguidos rápidamente por Francia, Sudáfrica y Canadá.

Kazuto fue herido en batalla y llevado con la doctora Asuna por lo que en lo que se encontraba en reposo comenzaron a conocerse y aunque este intentara evitarlo comenzó a enamorarse de la chica gracias a los buenos tratos y las pláticas tan placenteras que tenían lo que le ayudaban a olvidarse de lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla y el mundo.

Japón miró entonces hacia el sur para expandir su imperio, lo que condujo a un conflicto con los Estados Unidos por las Filipinas y el control de las líneas de navegación de las Indias Orientales Neerlandesas. Durante el año 1941 las relaciones diplomáticas entre Japón y Estados Unidos eran tensas, ya que el presidente Franklin Roosevelt había bloqueado los suministros petrolíferos a Japón y había congelado todos los créditos japoneses en los Estados Unidos. Japón trató de sondear las posibilidades de lograr que los Estados Unidos levantasen el embargo de petróleo contra el Imperio de Japón. La respuesta estadounidense fijaba como condición la retirada de las tropas japonesas en China. Rechazando estas condiciones, Japón planeó un ataque a Pearl Harbor para mermar gravemente a la Flota del Pacífico de los Estados Unidos, y después apoderarse de los campos de petróleo de las Indias Orientales Neerlandesas y al día siguiente, el Congreso de los Estados Unidos declaró la guerra a Japón.

Kazuto y la doctora Asuna habían entablado una sólida amistad que ya no existían títulos o formalidades pero si algo Kazuto trataba de evitar era que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

-Oye Kazuto tengo algo que decirte – Asuna platicaba con él en los pasillos de un cuartel

-¿Qué sucede Asuna?

-Supe que te reasignaran al nuevo acorazado de la flota imperial ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Asuna se escuchaba ofendida

-E-esto si… lo siento por no avisarte, apenas me entere – Kazuto esperaba un reclamo de su parte pero solo se topó con una sonrisa de Asuna

-Yo también fui asignada a ese barco, ya que ahora al estar en la primera flota necesitaran a los mejores médicos del imperio por lo que fui asignada ahí – Kazuto sin previo aviso la abrazo fuertemente lo que provoco un sonrojo en la chica.

Kazuto estaba completamente agradecido de que estuvieran en el mismo barco, si bien sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, el haber estado separado de su amiga fue algo pesado pero algo le preocupaba.

 _Flashback_

 _Kazuto después de la batalla en Mongolia fue asignado al destructor Yukikaze el 20 de enero de 1940 debido a su excelente participación como encargado de la artillería fue llevado al destructor con el mismo fin. Desgraciadamente esto significo que se separaría de Asuna por un tiempo indefinido._

 _Las operaciones de los destructores era llevar las provisiones a las guarniciones del ejercito dispersadas en las islas del pacifico para después invadir las Filipinas y las Indias orientales._

 _Kazuto y Asuna se mantenían en contacto por cartas y gracias a la ayuda de algunos compañeros del barco le llegaban algunos platillos hechos por la misma Asuna para que el comiera por lo que muchos podían jurar que eran amantes aunque Kazuto lo negara._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Si bien se sentía muy alegre y dichoso, las batallas navales serian demasiado intensas a partir de ahora ya que tenían ahora que enfrentar a la flota estadounidense la cual era igual de fuerte que la flota imperial.

Kazuto y Asuna después de ser asignados al acorazado Yamato, Kazuto como encargado de artillería y Asuna como médico en jefe. Si bien las primeras operaciones no tuvieron tanto peligro muchos marineros estaban interesados en Asuna sobre todo un tal Sugou Noboyuki.

Sugou proveniente de la nobleza en el imperio japonés y como tradición de familia defender al imperio hasta la muerte y siempre querer destacar en todo.

Después de ser asignado al acorazado Yamato y conocer a Asuna siempre trataba de aprovechar alguna situación para abrazarla, tomarla de la cintura o poner un brazo en su hombro lo cual le molestaba a Kazuto pero este no decía nada ya que las relaciones sentimentales estaban meramente prohibidas y si se faltaba a esa regla serían llevados a la corte marcial y serian posiblemente ejecutados.

El tiempo pasó, Kazuto seguía sin confiar en Sugou por lo que en un intento desesperado intento volverse "guardaespaldas" lo cual le pareció una buena broma al capitán.

Al anochecer Kazuto paseaba por los pasillos del acorazado cuando escuchaba risas desde el camarote de Asuna por lo que se acercó a escuchar.

-Jaja eres muy divertido Sugou – decía Asuna divertida

\- Gracias Asuna, eres más bella cuando ríes – Esto provoco que Kazuto apretara los puños de celos – D-de hecho quería preguntarte algo ¿Q-quieres… - Asuna le interrumpió

-Lo siento Sugou eres buen compañero y todo pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas – Sugou en un arrebato de ira tomo a Asuna por las muñecas

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme tienes idea de quién soy yo?! – Asuna estaba por gritar cuando Sugou le tapó la boca – Si no eres mía por las buenas lo ceras por las malas

Asuna espero lo peor cuando un Kazuto enojado golpeo a Sugou dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kazuto preocupado mientras Asuna asentía

Kazuto se llevó a Sugou y lo encerró en su respectiva habitación para volver con Asuna

-Me alegro que estés bien – dijo abrazándola de repente – Sé que esto está prohibido y me lleven a juicio por esto pero yo Kirigaya Kazuto daré mi vida para protegerte

Las lágrimas de Asuna comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas cuando lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Kazuto tomo por los brazos a Asuna y la beso.

Ella quedo congelada por un segundo pero eso fue lo que había esperado por ya hace unos años por lo que correspondió. Fue un beso tímido e inexperto al igual que los recién descubiertos sentimientos correspondidos entre ambos.

-Lo siento Kazu… me deje llevar mejor será… - Asuna fue callada por Kazuto

El pelinegro la volvió a besar y esta vez con mayor intensidad por lo que Asuna lleva sus manos hacia el cuello del pelinegro haciendo el beso más profundo. La temperatura comenzó a elevarse por lo que el chico la separa disculpándose por el arrebato para después darse media vuelta con intensión de marcharse.

Asuna en un rápido movimiento tomo del brazo a Kazuto dándole un beso en los labios invitándolo a quedarse lo cual no rechazo y en señal de aceptación entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Asuna… - dijo para después volver a besarla con pasión y presionando su cuerpo con el de ella sintiendo su esbelta figura.

Las delicadas manos de Asuna comenzaron a buscar los botones de la chamarra de su amante desabrochándolos uno por uno mientras Kazuto sentía que por cada botón pasaba una eternidad.

Al escuchar su chamarra caer. Asuna estaba levantando la camisa con el fin de retirársela a Kazuto dejando al descubierto su tonificado cuerpo militar del pelinegro.

Kazuto tiro del listón de Asuna causando que el camisón que portaba la chica quedara más flojo en su cuerpo para posteriormente bajar las mangas del mismo con el fin de que el camisón callera el suelo dejando a Asuna con sus pechos al descubierto siendo cubierta solamente por una sola tela que cubría su intimidad. Asuna tomo por los hombros a Kazuto empujándolo hacia la cama.

Este al sentir el borde inferior se sentó en la misma para posteriormente tomar de la cintura a Asuna incitándole a que se sentase sobre él lo cual acepto ella sin queja alguna

Las manos de Kazuto subían y bajan por la espalda de Asuna hasta llegar a sus glúteos mientras Asuna soltaba suspiros entre los besos apasionados que se proporcionaban mientras sus manos se dirigían peligrosamente a la hebilla del cinturón de Kazuto para posteriormente retirarlo sintiendo así su erección.

Asuna tumbo a Kazuto sobre la cama para quedar sobre él besándolo con pasión y lujuria llenos de deseo y placer. Asuna después de retirar el ultimo trozo de tela que la separaba de la desnudes total para posteriormente quedar sobre Kazuto sintiendo así aún más el contacto íntimo existente entre ambos.

Kazuto se posiciono delicadamente sobre ella quitándose lo poco que tenia de ropa mientras la observaba desde su rostro enrojecido hasta la punta de sus pies. El pelinegro toco con dos dedos el labio inferior de su amada para después deslizarlos por su cuello y rozar sus dos bellos valles para posteriormente chupar el pezón rosado que coronaba esos valles.

Con delicadeza y rapidez Asuna saco pequeños suspiros y gemidos tratando de controlarse sabiendo que el barco estaba en su totalidad dormido. Mientas Kazuto degustaba de ella Asuna llevo un dedo a su boca para morderlo y poder controlarse

Kazuto con su mano izquierda se deslizo desde su obligo hasta la intimidad de Asuna introduciendo sus dedos y sintiendo lo húmedo que se sentía

-Estas mojada – dijo con voz ronca por lo que Asuna intento cerrar sus piernas debido a la vergüenza

Sin embargo este persistió con sus movimientos en su interior sintiendo así la calidez de Asuna mientras su dedo era estrechado por el interior de su amada.

Asuna movía su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de controlarse debido a las caricias que le eran brindadas y ella tanto disfrutaba y con una de sus manos comenzó a sujetar el borde del colchón y así llegar al clímax

Esa fue la experiencia más gratificante que tuvo en su vida y el mismo clímax provoco que se nublara la vista y su respiración fuera agitada. Kazuto beso a su amada pelinaranja obligarla a que se miraran a los ojos para después acercarse a su oído

-¿Puedo seguir? – esta asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía la erección en su entrada

Recostados sobre la cama y la pequeña luz que generaba la lámpara y con la pasión y lujuria en todo su esplendor fue el último empujón para que ambos se volvieran uno solo y se entregaran en cuerpo y alma.

Gracias a tal excitación Asuna no sintió casi dolor mientras Kazuto fue delicado al unirse a su amada mientras buscaba el consentimiento para seguir con dichas estocadas.

Las caderas de Asuna se movían de una manera tan coordinada a los movimientos de Kazuto y sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente con el del otro que parecía que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro desde un principio.

El sudor corría por todo su cuerpo mientras esa danza erótica la cual estaba lejos de terminar mientras se aumentaba. Si bien fueron precavidos en que la cabecera de la cama de Asuna no hiciera ruido debido a la brutalidad de sus embestidas.

Kazuto llevo las manos de Asuna por encima de su cabeza tomándola por sus muñecas y continuar con sus embestidas mientras los gemidos y suspiros eran mesclados entre sí.

El pelinegro comenzó a recorrer cada milímetro de la piel de su amada lo cual esta disfrutaba mucho mientras tomaba las piernas y las subía a sus hombros para profundizar cada estocada que hacia mientras su amada disfrutaba más y más.

Asuna con sus manos acercaba más a Kazuto sintiendo como sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocaban entre sí para después gemir y suspirar en el oído del pelinegro lo que provocaba mayor rapidez y brutalidad de este.

En un rápido movimiento Kazuto cambio posiciones quedando Asuna arriba de este sin detener sus movimientos que eran una mezcla de pasión y discreción. Asuna se movía en todas direcciones con una rapidez increíble con ayuda de las manos de Kazuto las cuales estaban apoyadas en sus caderas lo cual los hacia más coordinados.

Asuna sentía el clímax demasiado cerca al igual que Kazuto por lo que el pelinegro comenzó a mover sus caderas con mayor fuerza así llegando ambos al clímax y caer rendidos en los brazos del otro.

Desde ese día Kazuto y Asuna mantenían un amor secreto pero en cada oportunidad que se presentaba tenían un encuentro apasionado al igual que en público solo había miradas discretas al igual que palabras.

Al llegar a 1945 la guerra parecía no tener fin pero eso era algo que ya no afectaba tanto a Kazuto y Asuna ya que estando juntos podrían con lo que sea, lo que si le preocupaba a Kazuto era que Asuna peligrara en caso de llegarse a enfrentar con la floja americana de nuevo.

A finales de marzo Asuna sentía mareos relativamente constantes, repentinos antojos y cambios de humor por lo cual decidió volver a tierra firme, lo cual fue algo triste para Kazuto pero sabía bien que era lo mejor para ella y eso no les impedía mandarse cartas para mantenerse en contacto

-Espero te mejores pronto Asuna – Decía Kazuto en el muelle

-Tranquilo estaré bien – Asuna poso su rostro en el pecho de Kazuto – Te voy a extrañar, prométeme que regresaras pronto

Kazuto comenzó a arrodillarse y tomo la mano de Asuna

-Asuna Yuuki prometo con mi vida que al regresar saldré del ejercito – Saco una cajita la cual contenía un anillo con forma de lagrima - ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Asuna con lágrimas en los ojos tomo el anillo y lo coloco en su dedo para posteriormente besarlo en señal de despedida.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, Kazuto se encontraba emocionado por esa mañana el día 6 de abril de 1945 ya que había recibido una carta de Asuna por lo que se apresuró a terminar sus deberes matinales para leerla

 _Amado Kazuto_

 _Esta es nuestra primera carta después de nuestro compromiso, debo decir que quise llorar al escribirla ya que me siento vacía sin te en estos momentos pero no es momento de ponernos tristes._

 _Quisiera que esta primera carta fuera muy larga pero no hay mucho que contar ya que solo han pasado dos semanas desde que nos vimos pero si tengo que decirte algo muy importante y es una razón más para que regreses Kazu… estoy embarazada ¡Vamos a ser papas! Cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía y el retraso inusual que tenía por lo que hice unas pruebas y efectivamente seremos papas._

 _Puedes estar tranquilo ya que estoy en mi hogar y tengo unas pocas semanas así que por favor regresa pronto_

 _Con amor: Asuna_

Kazuto era llenado de una felicidad demasiado grande, la mujer que amaba había aceptado casarse con él y esperaba un hijo suyo producto del amor puro que sentían entre ambos. Kazuto solo tenía que esperar 6 días más para regresar a tierra e ir directo a su amada para pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

En la madrugada del 7 de abril la tripulación del Yamato ya se encontraba en sus puestos de combate y lista para acciones antiaéreas. La primera aeronave aliada contactó con la Fuerza Especial de Ataque de Superficie a las 08:23 y poco después llegaron dos hidroaviones.

El Yamato evitó recibir impactos durante cuatro minutos, hasta que a las 12:41 dos bombas destrozaron un par de sus baterías antiaéreas triples de 25 mm y abrieron un boquete en su cubierta. Entonces una tercera bomba destruyó la sala de radar y la batería de 127 mm a estribor de popa. A las 12:46 otras dos bombas alcanzaron a babor del acorazado, una justo delante de la torreta central de 155 mm de popa y otra a la derecha de la parte superior del cañón, que causaron grandes daños a la torreta y sus pañoles de munición, de los que solo un hombre salió con vida.

El segundo ataque dio comienzo justo antes de las 13:00. En una ofensiva coordinada, bombarderos en picado sobrevolaron la zona a gran altura para comenzar sus pasadas, mientras los torpederos se aproximaban por todas direcciones justo al nivel del mar. Abrumados por el número de objetivos, los cañones antiaéreos del acorazado eran menos eficaces y los japoneses intentaron medidas desesperadas para acabar con el ataque.

El tercer y más devastador ataque se desencadenó a las 13:40. Al menos cuatro bombas impactaron en la superestructura del Yamato y causaron numerosísimas bajas entre los artilleros de los cañones de 25 mm. Varios disparos errados impactaron en su cubierta exterior, comprometiendo parcialmente la defensa anti torpedos. Más importantes fueron cuatro nuevos impactos de torpedos, tres de los cuales dieron a babor, aumentando más la inundación de la sala de calderas y anegando otra sala de calderas contigua y la sala del timón. Con la sala del timón ya bajo el agua, el barco perdió toda maniobrabilidad y quedó atascado en un giro a estribor. El cuarto torpedo probablemente dio en la sala de máquinas de estribor, que, junto a las otras tres salas de máquinas de esa banda, estaba en proceso de contra inundación para reducir la escora a babor. La explosión del torpedo incrementó la cantidad de agua que penetraba, atrapando a muchos tripulantes antes de que pudieran escapar.

Pasaron los días y Asuna comenzaba a preocuparse ya que no tenía noticias de su prometido por lo cual fue a los cuarteles a ver si lo encontraba.

En los pasillos escuchaba a los soldados hablar sobre un supuesto barco hundido lo cual comenzó a preocuparla más por lo que fue directamente con el compañero de Kazuto.

-Ryoutarou ¿puedo pasar? – dijo la chica tocando la puerta de su despacho

-Hola Asuna pasa – Asuna se sentó con una mirada de preocupación – Se a qué viniste y se tu condición así que te pido que estés tranquila…

-¿Qué sucedió porque Kazuto no regresa? – El pelirrojo suspiro

-El acorazado Yamato fue atacado el dia 7 de abril por los americanos… no se encontraron sobrevivientes

Los ojos de Asuna comenzaron a humedecerse mientras un llanto silencioso comenzaba mientras se limitaba a agradecer y salir de la oficina y posteriormente de los cuarteles.

Asuna caminaba por las calles de Japón, ella sabía que tenía que seguir adelante por su bebe pero como hacerlo sin su amado pelinegro a su lado y sobre todo que haría cuando su hijo o hija preguntara por su papa.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, los americanos demostraron su superioridad ante Japón con los bombardeos atómicos en Hiroshima y Nagasaki causando el fin de la guerra.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, Asuna continuo su vida por su pequeña hija a la cual llamo Yui y si bien fue padre y madre a la vez le era difícil estar sin su amado Kazuto. En muchas ocasiones lloraba en silencio para no alertar a su pequeña hija y sentía que su prometido no estaba muerto, él estaba con vida en algún lugar.

-Oye mami – una niña de apenas 3 años muy parecida a ella solo que con el cabello de color negro y ojos grises - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que si Yui ¿Qué sucede? – Asuna fue sacada de sus pensamientos

-¿Papi donde esta?...


End file.
